


The Way He Moves

by DominusFero



Series: Best About You [7]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Pining, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominusFero/pseuds/DominusFero
Summary: Inspired by Ellohcee's Jaspvid art, specifically this one: https://ellohcee.tumblr.com/image/185159301238I wrote this when that picture was first posted but then I forgot to post the fic. LOLHere's a link to Ello's Jaspvid art, it's amazing! https://ellohcee.tumblr.com/tagged/jaspvidActual summary: Jasper was minding his own business, at least for the most part. But sometimes, the beauty of your surroundings captures you in a way that it drowns out all the rest. He knew he was staring but he didn't know for how long. David was just magical in that way. The way he moves, it's like something out of a dream.
Relationships: David/Jasper (Camp Camp), Gwen & Jasper (Camp Camp)
Series: Best About You [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642843
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	The Way He Moves

**Author's Note:**

> Someone with a Tumblr, please tell Ello to make more of this AU, I wanna see it.

Jasper had been staring. He had been staring for so long the concept of time eluded his clouded mind. A swirling cloud of emotions had captured him the moment he wandered too close in proximity to the Theater Camp set.

Atop that stage was David. David was an eccentric individual with a multitude of talents and a passion for camp counseling. Nevertheless, even someone with an expansive skillset such as him harbored a favorite leisure activity. And for David, his was a bit…odd.

David was not ashamed of his hobby. He was never one to want to hide. His interest was one none had suspected of him but was not too far out of the realm of possibility.

David lived for the art of dance.

With his body moving freely about unrestrained by the confines of social stigma, the redhead wound his way around the large wooden structure without a care in the world. Too focused and with the music drowning the world out, David did not even notice his lone fan standing idly by.

As he stood by enjoying the show, Jasper was unaware of how odd he looked with his awkward body standing woefully by itself way off to the side of the stage. Soon enough, he drew the attention of his other coworker, Gwen. Intrigued, she slyly sidled up next to Jasper, already keen on what was transpiring before her.

"Boy, David sure is a great dancer," Gwen commented with a smirk on her face. She had read and written enough fanfiction to recognize young puppy love.

"Y-Yeah..." Jasper responded, eyes locked on David as he pliéd then relevéd into a revolution before marking his descent with a split.

"Lots of freckles." The female continued, leaning on her friend's shoulder.

"Yeah..."

"Nice arms."

"Yeah..."

"Legs for days." She was biting back giggles from how transfixed Jasper appeared to be.

"Yeah..."

Gwen studied her redheaded friend for a bit. A wild devilish grin took over as she took note of the spandex shorts David was wearing.

"Those shorts sure make his ass look great."

"Yeah..." Jasper melted, absolutely smitten with the marvelous art that was David moving about to an unheard beat onstage. Then the ellipses in his mind rolled into play as Gwen's words settled in his thoughts. A heavy blush broke out like a rash over his face causing Jasper to turn angrily to his female cohort. "Gwen, what the actual fuck?" He hissed at her.

"You were thinking about it, I said it." She responded in that sassily knowing tone of hers. She pats him roughly on the shoulder. "Ask him out already before you die of gay panic."

With that, Gwen leaves her best friend standing at the front of the stage. She laughed to herself, ignoring his stream of angry curses that trail behind her. Too wrapped up in his frustration, Jasper did not notice how his shouts of irritation had gathered someone else’s attention.

"...J-Jasper?" David's timid voice cuts through the sandy blond's words. Jolting from the shock of the sudden question, Jasper turns around to find David standing almost right behind him atop the stage. The lights cast him in an ethereal glow, irradiating him like an angel. The tiny beads of sweat on his body sparkled like diamonds. An odd way of looking at the situation, but Jasper was too in awe to think any differently.

"H-Hey, Davey! What, um, whatcha up to?"

"I was practicing my routine. Um, h-how long were you standing here for?"

"N-not long!" _Liar!_ “You should be on Broadway, you sure you aren’t professional?” The words tumbled out before Jasper could even stop them.

"Y-yes, I'm sure..." David stared at his feet, remembering that horrible day. That audition had meant the world to him. The career of his dreams was within his grasp. Unfortunately, due to a technicality, David’s hopes were crushed. It left him devastated; Jasper knew better than to make any reference to it.

Cringing internally at his mistake, Jasper tried to rectify it with comfort.

"Hey, hey," Jasper spoke softly, holding his hand up to David in an offering, "come down here." Sniffling as he fought back those painful memories, the redhead gave the sandy blond his hand as he eased himself down from the stage. Jasper then pulled David into a hug, not caring that the redhead was slightly tacky to the touch. "Those squares can bite the big one. You're hella talented; any idiot would be glad to have you."

"Really? You think so?"

"I know so." Jasper smiled, holding David out at arm's length by his shoulders. "Davey, you're more than talented. You have this gift of drawing anyone and everyone in without as so much as a word. So you didn’t make it big. You’re still a superstar in my eyes.” Jasper paused, weighing his options with his next set of words. After some internal debate, he sighed. “And dammit if it weren’t true, but it’d be the biggest screwup in the world if I didn’t tell you how I feel.”

David's eyes brightened, widening in excitement.

"J-Jas-?"

"I love you, Davey. I’ve loved you for so long, but I was too chicken-shit to say it.” Tears streaming down his cheeks, David threw his arms around Jasper, sobbing loudly underneath the wide goofy smile he would not dare suppress. "Easy, Davey, easy!" Jasper scrunched up his nose in mild disgust when he caught a whiff of David's scent. Gross, he needed a shower. Summer heat and sweat are **not** a good combination. Being trapped in a sticky, sweaty hug made Jasper a bit uneasy. Smiling awkwardly, he patted David on the back as he tried to put some space between them. "Why don't you clean up and we could take some time to relax. Maybe you could dance with me in the cabin?" David smiled brighter than the setting sun at that moment.

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

"I knew you would." Jasper smiled, initiating a long-overdue kiss.


End file.
